


Love Is Patient

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character in Coma, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hope, M/M, Naruto's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: It has been fourteen months, five days, eighteen hours and forty-six minutes so far.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Deidara implied, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 41
Kudos: 256





	Love Is Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Something which popped up in my head tonight and wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you won't find this too awful and I hope this offends nobody!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Love Is Patient**

"Kankuro has decided to attend puppetry classes after all. You can imagine Temari isn't terribly fond of that. Gaara doesn't care as long as his brother doesn't expect him to help."

Footsteps ambled past the room, echoing in the corridor before they disappeared. Somewhere a baby started crying.

"Well, doesn't care … He basically threatened Kankuro would regret it if he tried to bother Gaara with his puppets." The blond man snorted quietly; his gaze focused on the pencil gliding smoothly across the paper, sketching the upper part of an eye. "Not really sure what I should imagine of a puppetry class, but hey, if Kankuro is happy with that, who am I to judge?"

Outside a couple of birds twittered brightly, briefly drowning out the noise of traffic down the road.

"They finally came around to fix the broken light in the toilet, you remember, the one that broke three months ago?" he continued, crossing his legs underneath the uncomfortable, plastic chair. "Only took them three months, but whatever. At least I don't have to leave the door open anymore every time I want to use the toilet. That shit got old really fast. Not that Kurama minded, of course. He was a big fan of being able to walk into the toilet whenever he wanted to. Imagine how pissed off he is now, now that the light is fixed and I can close the door again."

Some children laughed as they ran down the corridor, the loud scolding of their mother following soon afterwards.

"He started sulking the moment the repair guy left, like he knew the light had been fixed and his days of easy access were over." He shook his head; the corners of his mouth twitching amused.

"I wonder how long he'll be pissed for," he mused aloud, starting on the pupil. "Really, I never realised just how long cats can hold a grudge until I got them. At least Shukaku isn't being all pissed off about it. Then again, as long as he can sleep in the bed, he's fine."

He finished the drawing, cocking his head to the right to study it better. He turned it around to show his finished work, a crooked grin on his face as he asked, "What do you think? Striking resemblance to yours, right?"

He was startled when someone knocked loudly on the door and when he turned his head, he met knowing, dark eyes. Flushing, he lowered the paper and cleared his throat.

"Hey, coming for a visit?" he asked lightly, brushing his hand over the paper to rub out non-existing wrinkles.

The dark haired man sighed softly and walked into the room; his long coat rustling quietly. "Yes, clearly you had the same idea," he said calmly, coming to a halt next to the bed. He cast a lingering look at the man in the bed before turning to look at the blond man. "What are you doing here?"

He forced a smile on his face. "Visiting, what else does it look like?" He stood up and started packing his drawing supplies, stuffing them back in his bag.

"It's been fourteen months, Naruto-kun," Itachi said quietly, watching him gather his stuff. "Nobody would blame you if you decided to move on, I promise."

Naruto paused, his hands resting on the zipper of his bag. He looked at the man in the bed, the one who hadn't opened his eyes, hadn't shown any sign of consciousness after the car accident fourteen months ago. All his scrapes, bruises, scratches, cuts and broken bones had long since healed, but nobody could tell when he would actually wake up.

No doctor could tell Naruto when his fiancé would finally wake up from his coma.

His engagement ring glinted in the weak sunlight when he swung his bag over his shoulder. "We promised each other forever the evening he went down on his knee to propose to me," he said, caressing a limp, cool hand before bending down to kiss Sasuke's cheek softly. "And that forever includes times when things aren't going well. I'm not leaving him."

"What if he never wakes up? That's a possibility you have to consider," Itachi said, looking paler than he normally did.

"I wait as long as I have to," Naruto said determined, squeezing Sasuke's hand again before straightening up. "If that means waiting years – so be it."

Then he left, leaving his latest drawing on top of the pile already waiting on the nightstand. It was a simple drawing of just a pair of dark eyes.

The same black eyes which hadn't been able to look at him for fourteen months, five days, eighteen hours and forty-six minutes so far.

* * *

Naruto had spent many restless nights in the weeks after Sasuke had landed in a car accident. Another driver had lost control over his wheel and had crashed straight into Sasuke's car, all the impact focused on the driver's side.

Sasuke's car had been so badly damaged there was no way to repair it, leaving a towing company to take it away after the police had been finished with the scene of the car crash. The other driver had got away with some broken bones and a bad concussion, but Sasuke hadn't had that luck.

Naruto remembered all too vividly waking up in the middle of the night, disorientated wondering where Sasuke was before realising someone was calling him. Instantly he'd known that whoever had been calling him, they wouldn't have good news.

Nobody ever called with good news in the middle of the night.

Itachi's boyfriend, Deidara, had been the one to call him, informing him in a trembling voice that Sasuke had been in a car accident and that Itachi would stop by Naruto's place to pick him up so they could go to the hospital.

Naruto couldn't remember much of the car ride to the hospital in question. He'd just sat there, staring at the road blankly, clutching his jacket around his shoulders, wondering why he felt so cold even though summer was already approaching.

The surgery had taken five hours, but the doctors had been cautiously optimistic when they had finally left the operating room. While heavily injured, Sasuke was a fighter and would pull through, they had assured the Uchiha family and Naruto. They would keep a close eye on him the next week, but they were optimistic that he would survive this.

Survive he did – but he didn't wake up.

After a month the verdict had officially fallen: Sasuke was in a coma and none of the doctors – heralded as being the best in the entire country, top of their hospital and far beyond that – could say with completely certainty whether Sasuke would ever wake up. He could wake up in a month, in six months, in a year, in two years …

Or he would never wake up. A possibility the doctors had carefully hinted at when informing Sasuke's family. No doctor liked telling people their loved ones might never wake up again.

And so Sasuke remained in the hospital, in his own private room, attended to by the best nurses and doctors. As the days passed into weeks, and those passed into months, all visible and internal injuries healed, leaving him as healthy as before – but he didn't wake up. Whatever kept him in a coma, it was reluctant to let him go.

They had planned to get married over a year, had agreed that a summer wedding would be most ideal for them. They had joked around, poking fun at Mikoto for freaking out so much about the wedding of her youngest son.

Summer this year passed without a wedding taking place. Instead of being wedded in a lovely chapel or the park or even the beach, Naruto was at the hospital, spending the day with the man he'd promised forever to, but who remained unconscious.

* * *

"Are you really planning on never moving on even if he remains in coma for the rest of his life?" Gaara inquired; dark bags underneath his eyes showing insomnia had once again sunk its claws in him.

Naruto turned his attention from the dough he'd been flattening to his second best friend, blinking bemused at him. "I promised him the rest of our lives, Gaara," he reminded the red haired man primly. "I'm not giving up on him now."

"It's been almost two years, Naruto," Gaara said softly, his hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea. "I just don't want you to waste your life waiting for something that might never happen."

Blue eyes stared down at the light coloured dough, at his hands dusted with flour. Shapes in the forms of stars, moons, trees and hearts were already waiting on the counter, ready to be used on the dough.

"I love him," Naruto said, equally as soft but not less firm. "I don't want anyone else but him. If that means I'll have to wait years and years for him, I don't care."

He started rolling out the dough again, putting more pressure on the rolling pin. "Besides, you'll see, he'll wake up soon," he said, nodding to himself. "Sasuke wouldn't leave me just like this. He'll come back and then we'll get married like we'd been planning to do. I just need to be patient for a while longer, but he'll come back, I'm sure."

"Patience has never been your forte," Gaara pointed out; weary amusement colouring his voice.

Naruto quirked a quick grin at him. "No, but if it's for Sasuke, I can be patient for as long as I need to be."

He'd travel to hell and back for Sasuke; being patient was nothing compared to that.

* * *

"My son's really lucky to have you," Mikoto smiled faintly; her dainty hand resting on top of Sasuke's. Her eyes were dry; her tears long since having run out. A mother could only cry so much before every last drop had been shed.

Naruto shrugged bashfully, choosing to look at Sasuke instead. Tenderly he brushed some black strands away from his forehead; Sasuke would need a haircut soon again. He didn't think his fiancé would want to have his hair as long as his brother's.

"No, I'm the lucky one," he smiled.

_Because he showed me how to live again after losing my family._

Waiting at Sasuke's side for the day he would wake up was peanuts in comparison to what Sasuke had done for him.

* * *

"You're going to die alone," Sakura told him sombrely, shaking her head exasperatedly, as if she was dealing with an unruly child.

"I don't think I would be able to wait as long as you do, Naruto," Ino admitted chagrined, looking at him with sympathy in her light blue eyes.

"I don't know whether to admire you and be jealous of the love you two share or consider you a damn idiot for wasting your life like this," Temari said bluntly, pressing her dark red coloured lips together.

"I still think you should reconsider your plans if he doesn't wake up at all, but it's your life, dude," Kiba sighed and burrowed his hands into his dog's thick fur.

Every single one of their friends had something to say about Naruto's decision to stand by Sasuke's side and none of them were particularly positive.

Naruto just smiled and dismissed their worries, knowing he just needed to be patient a little bit longer.

No matter what other people believed, he knew Sasuke wouldn't leave him alone. They had promised each other forever and Sasuke had never been the type to give up. He would fight his way out of this coma, Naruto was sure of that.

And so he kept wearing his engagement ring, ignoring the looks of pity he got for it, and kept visiting Sasuke every day, paying no mind to the nurses looking at him with soulful eyes whenever they saw him sitting next to Sasuke's bed.

It didn't matter what anyone else thought. Naruto believed in Sasuke and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Twenty-five months, eleven days, fifteen hours and twenty-three minutes after the accident, black eyes finally opened.

The first thing they saw were shining, blue eyes and pink lips stretching into a delighted, bright grin.

"You're back," Naruto murmured, collapsing down on the bed when the strength in his legs completely deserted him; his stomach performing several summersaults of pure excitement.

Slender fingers curled around his own. "Never left," Sasuke croaked out; voice scratchy after such a long time of disuse. "Would never leave you."

"I know," Naruto smiled. "That's why I waited."

Twenty-five months, eleven days, fifteen hours and twenty-four minutes after the accident, their mouths met again in a soft, tender kiss.

* * *

Twenty-eight months, twenty-one days, ten hours and thirty-three minutes after the car accident, Sasuke and Naruto said 'yes' to each other.

Time to start their forever after all.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Not something really long, I know, but the story wrote itself like this. I'm not too sure about it, but I hope it wasn't that bad at the very least!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Stay safe, healthy and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
